Lust
by TheBloodWeBondIn
Summary: Tarrlok knew he could never have her but you can't stop what your heart wants. He endlessly fantasizes of having her in bed but what happens when his lustful dreams are walking on a thin wire of dreams and reality? 12 chapters of the story Lust.
1. Concept of Dreams

Chapter 1: Concept of Dreams

She was only seventeen years old, twenty years his junior. She was unattainable - forbidden - which made him desperately want her. She was beautiful and so full of optimism and energy. He searched for years for someone like her - a woman that is attractive and had an attractive personality - and someone that also had wanted the world to be better as well. However he still hadn't found the woman of his dreams. Instead he found all the things he wanted but in a young girl. A young girl that could be his daughter.

He knew it was wrong to want her.

He knew he could never have her.

But all the truth and rationality could not fight away his deep lust for the girl.

Her eyes were mesmerizing - the prettiest shade of the sweetest hue of blue - huge and glossy. He loved the way she smiled. Her smiles were so confident - so self assured - much like his but they were more loving and compassionate. Tarrlok had nothing but darkness within him. Despite that they had many similarities: they both were natives of Water Tribes, had headstrong personalities, and had many responsibilities on their shoulders - they were completely different. She was sweet, kind light while he was selfish and dark. At first, joining the Council was a dream of his to make the world better but his goals turned bitter from the use of deceit and manipulation to maintain his power. The world was not good to him and he suffered from becoming heartless and his intentions were no longer pure. This girl would never do any of the horrible things he's done. He liked her for another manipulative reason. He could use her Avatar title for whatever he wanted. He knew it was wrong deep inside but he was in too deep with his wanting. Tarrlok knew it was why he was attracted to her. She was completely opposite to him - wild and unpredictable - but he loved that for it was easy to mold her.

However she refused his offer for her to join the Task Force but Tarrlok is equally stubborn as her, each hour of the day he would send her gifts to persuade her.

He wanted to have her by his side - to give orders to the Avatar in training - to take her underneath his wing. He wanted to watch her move - to the see the sweat roll down her body and coat her in places he wanted to see underneath her clothes. And yes, he wanted to taste her - take her all in and pound into her brutally only to stop when her screams die from exhaustion from his released passion.

"Tarrlok."

His eyes opened, hearing the sounds of frightened knocking. He was in his room, taking a very well deserved slumber from his nights working in the office. He moaned, hearing the squeaky voice and soft pattering from his feeble assistant. The knocking continued.

"I'm up," he answered rudely. Tarrlok was too tired to pretend to be polite in the morning. He had spent a small fortune a day before on gifts to the incompetent Avatar. Tarrlok wouldn't give up until he has her in the Task Force. And the worse of it was that he couldn't get her out of his head in his sleep in."You may come in -" Tarrlok paused, his heart beating. "Wait," he hissed. Tarrlok slowly pulled the sheets up. He turned pale, finding his sheets and pants drenched with his semen. He knew his dream he had of her was inappropriate but he hadn't expected it to be a wet dream. He hadn't had a wet dream in years. "I'm going to take a shower first."

"O-o-okay."

Tarrlok rolled his eyes. His assistant was spineless and cowardly. Tarrlok got up from his sheets, his cheeks flushed from shame. He stripped the sheets from the bed and then made way into his bathroom. He didn't care if his assistant would have to wait half an hour outside his door. Tarrlok brushed his teeth and turned on the shower. He didn't step into the shower yet. He wanted to wait for the water to get hot. He stripped himself from his clothes and grew disgusted from the sight of the evidence.

He slid down onto his tiled floor and placed his hands on his cock, massaging himself for more release. He moaned, tugging more at his member, trying to get himself freed before tonight. His closed his eyes, remembering the dream - _she was naked on his lap, teasing him_ - _her body pressed against his - rubbing against him_. He moaned louder, stroking himself more roughly. He was already hard within seconds at the memory of the dream. _She slightly stands up, putting her breasts close to his mouth. _Tarrlok yearned to touch her. He licks his lips, imagining the taste of her - he wanted to suck her as if he was a starving man until she was dry - she must taste good. _She's moaning, "Tarrlok, please bite me," she pleads. He smirks, sinking in his teeth in her right breast, his other hand groping her freed breast. She screams, reaching her climax. His other hand, shoves her closer to him so he could take more of her breast. Tarrlok stops, feeling her liquids soak his pants. His mouth releases her breast and he pushes her down on his bed, spreading her legs apart. She lets him._

"I want you," he finds himself whispering what he told her in his dream. His eyes opened, fluttering slowly, feeling himself release again. He sighed, swallowing hard. All the things he wanted - he could never have - to have a loving and kind father - to make his father proud - to make the city better - to find happiness- he couldn't have it.

He pulls out of his daydream and painfully makes his way into the shower. It was painful for him to move when he had an erection. He cleans his body, his body relaxing as the hot water was calming his knotted up muscles. His eyes focused on the ground. He sighs, standing still. For years he's been searching for the right woman to marry but he failed. The woman had to fit to his high standards - interest him - but he never did find her. He gave up on relationships and the idea of a family and children years ago, convinced he would never find the right person. Tarrlok became more sinister and bitter from the countless years of being lonely. And then he met Korra. She was everything he wanted - though he wanted her to comply to his demands...Tarrlok turns off the water and steps out into his walk in closet. He bit his lip, trying to forget about her - think of something to distract him. He goes picks out his finest clothes. He sighed. He can't get her out of his head. She was the symbol of all his dreams of his child self: to have an unbroken family with his father loving him - his mother the way she was before - and to have his older brother in his life. He wanted to make his father proud, make something out of himself, help the world, to show everyone he wasn't the weak little boy anymore.

But the childhood dreams were merely an escape from reality. The little hopeful boy grew into a depressing, pitiful man with nothing but loneliness and shattered dreams that never came true. He gave up on fighting for good the honest way and turned into deception.

He spent years blocking out all his childhood memories but then Korra came into his life. He was swarmed with emotions of depression, anger, lust. And she was merely a girl of barely seventeen. A little girl yet she was the symbol of all his crushed dreams.

"Dreams are for fools," he whispered, fixing his toggles on his vest. Only the weak wish for things instead of doing anything. Wishes become nothing but mockery of all the wasted years of waiting. Tarrlok should have known all the things he had prayed for won't always come true but there was still hope in him.

He shuts his eyes. She's still in his mind - her bright blue eyes blazing with sweetness - her mouth curled into a confident grin. Tarrlok sighed. He was too old for her. Besides, she wouldn't fall in love with someone like him. Tarrlok knew wishing for her would never come true but he couldn't stop dreaming. He knows it will never happen but there's still hope left in his empty heart. Sometimes you can't stop what your heart wants. Tarrlok knew this. His heart keeps going around and dreaming for her - hoping that one day she could be his...constantly as each day passes even though he knew that it was nothing but a wish that would never happen.

Just like wishing for his dead older brother back.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it :D  
**

**please review.  
**


	2. The Difference with Reality and Dreams

**author's note: okay school starts tomm for me :( so here's an update of lust! before school starts I did one last quick updates :D thank you guys for being so nice :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Difference with Reality and Dreams

He took her away from the others, away from any witnesses.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," he whispered close to her lips, clutching her hand and waist securely. She was really hesitant when he asked her but she agreed to his offer though. He's aware that she's never done this before.

"I'm not scared or anything!" Korra scolded at him. "I-I just...never done this before." Her eyes went on the ground, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"I sense that," he hums to himself, tranquil, hearing her pulse beating madly. It was obvious that the Avatar never danced before. He could tell through her embarrassment and stiffness. Tarrlok chuckled. Usually she was so confident and positive about everything but at the moment it looked like she wanted to kill herself. "But we're only dancing," he assures in an understanding tone, twirling her body, following the beat of the soft playing of the violins. They were outside in the gardens, away from the ballroom but the music was still heard.

She accidentally steps on his foot. "So sorry!" she blushes deeply, frowning.

He bites his tongue, swallowing a gasp. "It's alright," he says politely. The music stops. They stopped, both of them were frozen, not knowing what to do.

Tarrlok is the first to carry on the awkwardness. He released her arm, his eyes trailing her body with approval. Curvy body - soft skin - huge breasts...He wanted to crush her lips with his - to run his fingers through her silky hair - make her moan..."You look beautiful," he said, trying not to put any feeling in his words. He didn't want her to know his feelings towards her. _He was aware that he was awake - that he couldn't just take her. He was cautious in the real world, any little mistake could cost him his life even._

She was wearing one of the dresses he had sent to her along with an invitation for the Gala that was happening at the moment.

They were at gardens for a private discussion about his offer of her joining the Task Force but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Beautiful.

That was she was tonight - the belle of the Gala.

Despite his craving for her body, he wanted her on a mentally intimate level. He wanted to know more of her - make her laugh - get close to her. He wanted to court her the traditional way, maybe someday it can turn into marriage.

"Thanks," she says uninterested, not responding to him in the way he wanted. _If he was dreaming, every little word he said would arouse her._ She sits down on the bench next to him. "Thank you for the clothes," she means it - she even gives him a gentle smile. He smiles in response - there is no trails or remnants of his usual smug smile but purity from pleasing her. "But geez Tarrlok, did you have to send me a whole store? Sending one dress would be perfect!" she grins,laughing.

He smirks. "You are the guest of honor," he says politely. He restrains himself from snipping at her for enduring all the times she stepped on his feet during their dance. "And a lovely young woman deserves to be pampered now and then." Tarrlok knew how to get women wrapped around his finger. "And the Avatar deserves a selection for her to choose -

"So you spend a fortune on a hundred clothes so I can pick which one I liked out of all of them?" she looks at him strangely. "Thank you," her eyes flickered at him with admiration. "That's really sweet of you."

He waved his hand over her, enjoying that he had her flattered. "It was nothing," he responded coolly. He wanted to pick out a nice dress that she would like to wear for the occasion but he did not know her tastes or size, so he bought out all the Water Tribe apparel from a boutique. "Think of it as nothing. You don't owe me anything..._well_ there is one thing."

She smirks. "You mean join the Task Force?" she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I've forgotten about that," he toys with her back. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Nope!" she grins with pride. "Stop sending me fancy gifts! You're wasting your time!"

Tarrlok bit his lips, feeling his blood boil. There was nothing that could win her over! His lips curled into a devious smile, remembering his backup plan he had for tonight when all his attempts to get her to join failed. He chuckled, "Very well then." He took her by the arm again, inhaling her scent. She smelt so _good_. He wanted to rub himself all over her, _teach her_ - love her infinitely. "Let's go back to the ballroom."

He crookedly smiled, seeing hundreds of reporters waiting for them. The reporters see them and they rush to Tarrlok and Korra. There were a million sounds of flashes from cameras, heavy breathing, surrounding them, banging their ears with questions. He grinned wider to himself, sensing her nervousness to the reporters. He would get her in to the Task Force. He had paid few of the reporters to ask questions of doubt of her power - to pressure her to agreeing to him.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple questions," he coaxed her, as if he was a spider trapping it's prey. Spiders were all knowing and manipulative - getting what they want through force and indirect ways. Just like him.

She looks at Tarrlok weakly, her body was trembling. Her eyes are speaking to him. They're asking him to save her. A part of him does but he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He had tried to persuade her endlessly in many ways, now the only way he had left is to humiliate and ridicule her. "But-

Tarrlok gently pushing Korra forward.

Korra took a step away from him. He could hear her gulping - her heart beating with fear. He knew well she was still not used to talking to a big crowd of people since all the years of her life she was isolated.

He watched humbly, as the reporters were tearing her apart with twisted questions.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" one of the reporters he paid asked.

Korra blinks several times, clearing her throat. She's squinting, unable to see anyone from the blinding flashes of cameras. "I think he presents a real problem," she says quietly, confused by the question.

Tarrlok smiled.

"Then _why_ have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force?" the second reporter asked, intimidating her. "As the _Avatar_, shouldn't you be going _after_ Amon?" the reporter's voice seeping into Korra's skin.

"Well...I-"

The second reporter interrupted her. "Why are you backing away from this fight?"

Korra jumped back. "What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!"

No one is convinced by her response. He could feel his heart beating for her - guilt consuming him - wanting to save her from the darkness of people...she was so powerless...but he can't save her until she agrees. Even so, he felt horrible on the inside, this was a new low for him.

The reporters were mentally grabbing her, tearing her limb by limb with their poison:

**_You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?_**

**_Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?_**

**_How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?_**

**_Are you afraid of Amon?_**

The last question snapped her. "I am not _afraid_ of anybody!" Korra screams, no longer courteous to the spineless reporters. She's so impulsive - so stubborn - so prideful - _and just like him_. " If the city needs me then... I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon," he could hear her swallow her pride.

Perfect.

Tarrlok takes her by the arm with satisfaction, "There's your headline, folks!" he screams at them, signing them to leave at once.

* * *

Days past, he's in his living room, sighing. Tarrlok closes his eyes, slowly sipping some tea from his cup. It was late at night and he had just returned from a Task Force mission - a first one with Korra. Her words were still fresh in his mind, replaying over and over. Taunting him. Pulling at his conscience.

_"We make a good team, Avatar," he tells her, smiling._

_"Yeah we do," she crosses her arms, giving him a demeaning look.  
_

He opened his eyes, exhaling deeply. He looked down in his cup, seeing Korra's face in the tea. He regretted what he had done at the Gala. He went too far to get what he wanted.

That was the difference between dreams and reality.

In dreams, you get control everything and no one is hurt. Everything goes by what you want. But in reality, you have to work hard and strive to get the things you want - sometimes it affects and hurt people you love and care about.

He frowned. He hurt her. He wished he could take back what he had done - to shield her from the horrible people she had faced - wanted to hug her and kill all her insecurities - all the insecurities he caused. Tarrlok wanted to tell her that she was wonderful - to kiss her - treat her the way she deserves. Despite his sexual desires, he wanted other things. He wants to treat her well, court her, caress and cuddle her, love her, and maybe...and maybe...and maybe somewhere down the line have a family with her...but this is reality and the things he wanted was only a dream.

* * *

**author's note: okay since school is starting, I probably update 2-4 weeks, but the next chapter comes out this satruday afternoon! and the spoiler for the next chapter is called "The Definition of Longing" and it's M for a reason ;)**


	3. The Definition of Longing

**Author's Note: ****response to a guest question about what happened to "What Was Left" afljeojikdcdedja one day I left my laptop on while I went running and my baby bro got into my room and accidentally deleted it and messed with some things :( Idk what to do because I didn't save the chapters to repost it :(**

**Lust is Rated M for a reason and called Lust for a reason too ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Definition of Longing

Longing - (**noun**)_; _is a strong, persistent desire or craving, especially for something unattainable or distant

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_She was screaming, blasting out whips of water and ice as she ran away from him. _

_But it was nothing but a failed attempt._

_Tarrlok raised his arms up, slowly bringing his fingers in - bending the blood in her veins - forcing her worthless body to him. She's screaming but he silences her vocal cords, his elbows go back as he brings her in. He bends large whips of water, using the water to wrap around his prey._

_"Please!" Korra muttered, her face turning white from the lost of circulation. "Please! Let me go!" tears were running down her face. She's whimpering, her whole body trembling to gain control of her body - but she couldn't._

_He had total control of her._

_A smirk curved on Tarrlok's lips as he held his right fingers began to curl inwards, stopping her beating heart.  
_

His eyes shot open, gasping for air. He heaved, his eyes searching his dark room, trying to gather some clarity. No blood. No tainted hands. No collected corpses in the corner of his room. His heart started to beat slowly.

It was just a nightmare.

He wiped his sweat from his forehead, thinking in silence.

_I will never be like you, _he hissed in his mind, speaking to the image of his father.

He was unable to go back to sleep. He kept staring at the clock for two hours, praying that the pain from the nightmare would go away. He was repulsed with himself, repulsed of facing his fears again. His greatest fear was becoming like his father - a homicidal monster. Tarrlok did everything to be nothing like him but he had his father's face and Tarrlok knew he can never escape him.

What frightened him most was that he was killing her in his nightmare.

He loved Korra. Why would he dream of hurting her?

She had done nothing wrong but stolen his heart.

He had no intention or interest of physically hurting anybody for that matter.

He sighed, he knew the nightmare reflected on his guilty conscience.

He wished the nightmare would vanish from his mind. All he could see was her weak face, begging to him as she was struggling to fight back for her life. Tarrlok shuddered, pulling the sheets over him.

He never bloodbend since he was only a child. He used to have nightmares of becoming a heartless monster from bloodbending, but it's been years since he had those nightmares that he had forgotten how to cope with the pain. He never killed anyone and never planned to. But he had hurt many people to climb to the top.

Guilt still remained in his thoughts of manipulating Korra into Task Force.

It felt like he was killing her - forcing her with his hands - the same feeling he had when he was a young boy controlling the limbs of many helpless animals.

He didn't want to be a monster.

He didn't.

He didn't want to have people fear him.

"No," he muttered. "I'm nothing like you," he hissed at the image of his father. "I will never use bloodbending to control or kill people." He remembered something, that beneath all the sins he had committed, there was an ounce of good in him. He never misused his powers - never forced himself on Korra - never touched her - respected her even. It was easy if he did - to claim her - but he was still human. He wanted to treat her right, give her everything she deserved.

A faint smile slowly formed on his lips. "I'm still human," he whispered weakly before shutting his tired eyes.

* * *

_"Tarrlok, do I look nice?"_

_He looks up from his desk with all the delayed papers. His mouth drops in approval. She looked so stunning. Her hair is down and she's wearing nothing but a short lingerie dress. The dress was white - lacy and shear. He could see everything - seeing that she was wearing nothing but the thin layer of fabric.  
_

_He smiles, feeling himself being aroused. She knew well how much he liked clothes on her that gave him easy access. "What kind of question is that?" he mildly snipes, going to her. He stares at her for a closer look, his smug face widening into a crooked smile. He sees that there are two small cut out openings for her nipples to be exposed perfectly. Her breasts are so big - perfect - perky and round... They wrap their arms around each other, he moans - feeling her pressing her body against his, slowly moving her nearly naked body up and down against his.  
_

_"You're so excited," she smirks. She whimpers in a way that she knows that he enjoys, "So hard, you're not even touching me but you're hurting me." He smiles, knowing that his cock is poking at her as she smothers him with her alluring body.  
_

_"Well look at you," he chuckles, amused. "You're trying to be a big girl - wearing something so little." He loved to tease her - to physiologically get her to think of many ways to please him.  
_

_"You got this for me though," she stops pressing her body and stands straight, her hands touching his dry lips.  
_

_He licks his lips, swallowing down to ease his scorched throat. He grabs her hand and sucks on her fingers. She moans, her body arching back. She pulls away from him, her hands circling over his bulge. She flashed her eyes at him, "Do you still think I'm a little girl?" she whispers.  
_

_"Yes," he smiles, trying to ignore his twitching member. "However you look ridiculously cute playing dress up-  
_

_He moans, feeling her groping him against the confinement of his trousers.  
_

_"I love to tease you," she whispers innocently, helping him out of his clothes. _

_"Precocious little girl," he answers, letting her remove his clothes. His smirk widens, seeing her blush from the sight of him completely naked.  
_

_Korra is still, her eyes unable to pull away from his erection. He knew she wanted to suck him - dominate him - but he wouldn't let her. He won't let her tease him by purposely pull away until he was begging. He won't let her. They were both dominating people but he knew how to work her - to have her comply to his wants. He hadn't had meaningful sex in years and he's being going around trying to be civil around her - he wants to have all the control.  
_

_He kisses her, slamming her down to the wall, positioning her for easy access - holding up one of her legs. She wraps her arms around him, her eyes shutting, her body already wet from excitement of his lips. Tarrlok growls, the swelling of his cock was unbearable - he quickly shoves himself into her, forgetting about any efforts to calm her down. He doesn't even bother to be careful with her. He needs to fill her body in completely to a point he's overflowing out of her. She gasps, screaming. He sensed all the waves hitting her body but he continues, thrusting only deeper and harder that the frame of the room was shaking._

_She's so hot. So tight - so moist - he's coated completely from her liquids - so much is coming out of her- so tantalizing.  
_

_"Yes -y-yes..." she mutters through her screams, her body rocking with his thrusts."It f-feels...it fe-ells -  
_

_"Like what darling?"  
_

_"Like you're r-ripping me O-PEN-  
_

_She was unable to finish herself and ended up moaning instead.  
_

_He panted, gripping her held up leg tighter as he's cumming into her. He goes deeper, hitting more nerves in her body. Once he released himself, he let her go gently. Korra collapsed in his arms, still worn from him taking her,her face filled with disappointment. "Please Tarrlok," she whispered. "Touch me," she begs, kissing the sensitive part of his neck.  
_

_"I can't." He's serious. "I'm swarmed with work because of you." He kisses her, taking her to his desk. "When I should be working you're always here," he smirks.  
_

_"I'm sorry," she whispers.  
_

_She stands, watching him sit down in his chair naked. Tarrlok focuses on his work, pulling at one of his braids. He had to finish the whole stacks of paperwork by tomorrow. Korra sat on the desk, watching him silently. She grows restless after an hour and leaps down. She starts to massage his back.  
_

_"You look so stressed out," she purrs, her hands going deeper into the knotted up muscles. "So tense," she coos into his ear. Spirits, she was seducing him again. "Does this feel good?"  
_

_"You know the answer," he smirked through his moans. His eyes focused on the paper work as she massaged him with her soft, slender fingers. Tarrlok moans louder, feeling her go harder on his back to vanish his aching muscles.  
_

_He dropped his pen once there was an absent touch. She sat on his lap, positioning herself. He grinned, watching her slowly slide down and taking all of his cock. His hands snaked around her hips, controlling her - making her thrust up and down quickly. _

_"You seduce me but no matter what you do, I control you," he growls, licking her cleavage through the thin fabric of her lingerie.__He stops moving her and sinks his nails on her upper thighs - making her painfully endure his cock throbbing. Korra pants, jolting her head back, trying to take the pain. His hand touches her lips. She automatically opened her mouth and sucked the fingers that were being shoved into her mouth. He laughs, enjoying his dominance over her. "You spend your days teasing and seducing me Korra," he smirks. "Torturing me endlessly. I want to dominate you," he whispered. _  


_She screams again, no longer in control of her body. He freely pumps inside her body, forcing himself to come into her again. He muffles her cries with open kisses before he laid her down on his desk.  
_

_"What are you doing?" she breathes, pulling off her dress.  
_

_Tarrlok smiled crookedly, "Stay still," he whispered in masked kindness.  
_

_Korra nods.  
_

_He smirks, hearing her heart beating with fear and anticipation. "Close your eyes," he coaxes her. She obeys. He smiles, slowly tying her wrists and ankles. "Okay, now open your eyes."  
_

_She opened her eyes, finding herself bounded to the desk. Korra gasped, trying to move, her face filled with confusion. She looks for him, her expression vanishes, licking her lips, seeing his cock facing her. He was throbbing, his cock hitting her face. He was standing, leaning against the desk while she's positioned upside down from his cock.  
_

_"You're so wet," he smiles. He lets his cock twitch freely, hitting her forehead - nose - almost at her mouth. "I can hear the mustering, deeply** flowing** sounds of you wanting me."  
_

_ She looks at him with begging eyes, "I want y-you."  
_

_"I can see it in your eyes that you want to suck me." He watches, amused, seeing her mouth opened widely - her mouth trying to catch his cock in her mouth.  
_

_"I-I do," she says through an open mouth.  
_

_"Beg to me," he grimly says, taking a step back.  
_

_She whimpers. "Please Tarrlok," she cries out in a seductive way. "Please. Let me suck you."  
_

_He smirks. He has her spineless and desperate - the feeling he had towards her. "Beg to me in a more convincing way," he whispered, touching her bangs.  
_

_"Tarrlok!" she screams, no longer contently going along with his requests.  
_

_Tarrlok laughs. "I'm sorry." He leans in, grabbing his member to her mouth. She uses all her strength from her bonds to take him. He moans, "Such a hungry girl you are," he muses, watching her struggling to suck his cock upside down. He doesn't slide in and out of her mouth. He was perfectly happy watching her struggle to take him all of him in the painful position he placed her.  
_

_Korra only managed to take him by the tip, sucking him hoarsely.  
_

_He moves, sensing that he's about to cum. He takes a step back, grabbing his cock, touching himself for full release, moaning and screaming to excite her more.  
_

_She smirks before opening her mouth opening wider eagerly. Her tongue is out, she's panting, waiting for him to give her what she wanted.  
_

_"I'm so thirsty," she moans, titling her head up more for access. "I want some creamy milk."  
_

_"You want to be fed?" he grabbed his cock higher.  
_

_"Yes," she blushes, her mouth twitching.  
_

_He moans, relieved from his ejaculation. Tarrlok puts his hands on his shaft, slowly rubbing himself with more pressure. He squirts all over her, hitting her face, neck, chest, stomach - drowning her in his cum. She smiles, her eyes closed as his cum hits her entire face. She catches some of his liquids in her mouth, swallowing quickly before attempting to get more.  
_

_"Mmm," she moans. "You taste so g-good," she swallows the few amounts she was able to catch in her mouth.  
_

_"Such a hungry girl," he chuckles, touching himself rougher for more.  
_

_He drops his penis after he was done ejaculating. He watches her gasp for air - licking her whole mouth to taste him. He goes on top of the desk, going on his knees, slowly sliding down the tip of his cock in her mouth. She starts licking all that he gives her. Shes growling at his teasing but he laughs, panting. Her mouth is so warm...it feels so good. He chokes a little, feeling her bite him. He growls but he lets her do whatever she wanted to him. He slides himself deeper and deeper gradually until she's gagging. He pulls out and gets off from the desk.  
_

_"Please untie me," she begs, gagging still.  
_

_He complies to her request.  
_

_Once he untied her, she sits on top of his desk as he sat down in his chair, smirking as he watched her getting him hard again. He bites his tongue, noticing that both their liquids soaked his forgotten papers. She's completely covered in his semen. His eyes glued on to her, watching her slowly scoop his semen with her hands from her stomach and breasts. She stops at her breasts, her fingers slowly rubbing around her nipple in an agonizing way. She slowly brings her hands to her mouth, eying him deviously as she started to slowly suck on her hands. She's so precocious...She shoves both of her hands together, slurping until her fingers were dry."Mm, so good," she tilts her head back, scraping more semen from her face. He watches her until she completely cleaned her body.  
_

_"You're a goddess," he whispers, putting her on his lap again. He didn't just want to have sex with her, he wanted to love her. He wants to have a humble future with her - work side by side -marry her - be the father of her child. He ran his fingers through her soaked hair."So perfect," he kisses her gently on her lips, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Korra."  
_

_She giggles, curling into his arms. "I love you too."  
_

Tarrloks gasped, waking up from his dream. He sighed, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. He had another wet dream again. He pulls the sheets from him, not bothering to clean himself. He shuts his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He desperately wanted to be back dreaming.

When you're dreaming, there are no boundaries that restrict you - no limitations to bind you.

His childhood was something he barely spoke of. For years until he was nearly an adult, he was a prisoner in his own home. He had no place to go and he couldn't leave his mother. Since Noatak's death, his mother was never quite the same. She no longer smiled and withdrew from everything - her teaching career - her family - the world - and the worse part, herself. Often as a child, he would find her in the middle of the night, crying outside of the hut. She was too numb to realize she was nearly freezing to death. Her face gradually became laced with wrinkles as each day passed and her eyes were swollen from lack of sleep and lost of appetite. Tarrlok and his father did everything they could to help her regain herself but she was too lost from her grief.

Before a new year past, she committed suicide.

Dreaming was the only escape for Tarrlok. In his dreams, the world was a safe, sweet place and that everything was perfect. He had everything he wanted - a whole family, love and respect from his people, a city reaching its golden age, reciprocated love -

Not like the cruelty of the real world. Evil isn't born, it's made. There was so many innocent people suffering - so much darkness in the world - that not all can be stopped.

Sometimes, he wished he could live in his dreams permanently.

* * *

**Author's note: please review.  
**

**next chapter will probably be 2-4 weeks from now. next chapter will deal with Tarrlok struggling to control himself around her.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

You guys may be wondering why it says completed when it's not.

Well...it's really difficult for me to talk about my personal life but...three weeks ago, I have been diagnosed with brain cancer. I will not say which type but I tried my best to finish all the stories and complete them before going with my treatment but I can't. There are other factors and I lost interest from this week and to know it is least likely for me to recover.

I'm very sorry but this story (and all of my others) won't be finished. I made some chapters but I feel it is not good enough since this month I've been rushing so they won't be out in the public.

Next week I'll be too busy with packing to go live at a center for my treatment that I would be unable to post anything.

I'm really sorry it has to be this way but I doubt I would survive but all my stories will be left indefinite and decided to stop unmoderating my sites.

I'm very sorry :(


End file.
